


The 'Angel' on the Enterprise

by AmongTheStars394, skeletonym



Category: Star Trek, Supernatural
Genre: Joke Fic, M/M, purely for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmongTheStars394/pseuds/AmongTheStars394, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonym/pseuds/skeletonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious visitor somehow gets on the Enterprise--a visitor Spock will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'Angel' on the Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> WE WERE BORED OKAY.  
> Please note that this fic was meant **purely for fun** and any ship/character hate you find in this is purely unintentional. Please don't hate on us for this!

The angel Castiel had fallen, no longer an angel, the human world a burden washing over him, a burden forced upon him. But the Vulcan was in his glory, with all the hot babes. Spock knew what a detriment that was to his being, however, and focused on his work. Since Uhura had abandoned him for that one guy she met on shore leave, he had the chance to turn his mind to other things.  
But then the angel came.  
It had been an ordinary day on the Enterprise. No one knew how he got in, or why, but there he was. A man with messy black hair and the bluest blue to ever blue eyes had been laying there unconscious in the transporter room. Spock fell for him the moment they made eye contact. Everyone else on the enterprise had no idea what to do with this man, who later claimed to be an angel, so Spock took over. The man was, after all, incredibly and undeniably hot. They talked in the sickbay, and then later started to move their conversations elsewhere. Quickly they got more intimate, Castiel often showing discomfort as Spock blinked suggestively. Castiel never forgot Dean, not even when the Vulcan leaned in one day and kissed him ever so softly. Though, they both knew it was all a lie. They tried to pretend that everything was fine, but eventually, Castiel felt the need to take matters into his own hands. After all, he missed Dean.  
Castiel looked deep into Spock’s black eyes. “I…I….”  
Spock studied his face. “Sorry bbz, I only go for Starfleet captains.”  
There was a moment of awkward silence, both staring longingly into the others eyes. “I was the commander of heaven.”  
Then with that, Castiel vanished, never to be seen by Spock again.  
Spock often wondered about the angel with the scruff and the raspy voice, but then he’d see Kirk and his crisp blue eyes, and realized that he had made the right choice. And Castiel, he had wondered about the Vulcan with the glittery eyes and pointy ears-but then there was his Dean, with the candy green eyes, and he too, knew that Spock’s decision was wise.


End file.
